


Eternal

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, m-preg, nymph!Yogi x vampire!Gareki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first mission, Gareki gets bitten and it's up to Yogi to take care of him. Good thing is: Yogi knows exactly what to do, it's in his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

This was **not** what Yogi wanted.

* * *

 

It had been an almost normal mission at first. ‘Almost’ because it had been in the middle of the night and because it had been the first with Gareki as certified Circus fighter and doctor.

  
But then it gradually had turned to the worse. Yogi had taken a deep breath. There hadn’t been any trace of the Varuga nor of Gareki. He had had lost his partner. It had been his responsibility. Gareki had been his doctor. And now he couldn’t find him anymore. It had been his responsibility to shield Gareki on the field. His partner had been long range. He had been there for the close combat.

  
The lieutenant had jumped on the roof. There had been a sickening feeling in his stomach. A bad feeling. A horrible foreshadowing. He had heard a soft clapping roof tiles. “Yogi?” Tsukumo’s voice. “Where is Gareki?”

  
His eyes had caught a movement before he could answer. He had jumped down, his muscles had tensed slightly at the sudden movement. Gareki had been in danger – in more danger than Yogi consciously had realized. But somehow he had known.

  
He had ripped the in black clad male away from the lifeless body – Gareki’s lifeless body. The normally bluish grey eyes had been swimming with pain. He had bared his teeth. His violet eyes had caught dark red. But the black clad male had not been a Varuga. He might have been the one they had been hunting though. The description had fitted.

  
The male had bared his teeth, crimson blood had tickled down the pale chin. Yogi had narrowed his eyes. The epees had materialized in his hands without really losing a thought about it. He hadn’t been afraid. Not for himself. But he had known he had to end this quickly. Gareki’s time had been running out.

  
He had readied his epees when his opponent just had looked bored at him. Teeth sharp like razor blades, ready to rip him apart. Yogi had grinned slightly when he had charged as fast as he could. The creature hadn’t even seemed to try to avoid it until Yogi had pinned it against a house wall, a few feet over the ground. “And now?” it had said.

  
The epee had pierced right though the chest – the heart. Yogi’s eyes had flicked upwards to a handsome face. “Rosenholz.” The creature’s eyes had widened when instead of the normal vines, rosewood had broken out of the guard of the epee. “That happens now.” The rosewood had pieced through the heart and the creature had spilled out blood. “May all the blood of lives you have taken or destroyed become poison in your veins.” He had pulled the epee out of the body, the rosewood holding it in place like a stake.

  
Yogi had stepped back and had cowered down next to Gareki. His hand had been lying on the pale cheek. “What is a High Priest of Rimhakka doing here?” the creature had death rattled. “Years after the annihilation of Rimhakka no less?”

  
“Rim… hakka…” Yogi had mumbled.

  
His head had been spouting images that hadn’t made any sense, until Gareki had raised his hand and softly had taken Yogi’s hand. “’m sorry…” he had said. “We’re partners… shoulda told ya”, he had slurred.

  
“Rimhakka is my home”, Yogi had realized, Gareki had nodded slightly, clearly pained. “I’ve got time to grieve later, Gareki. We need to save you first, I’m not going to lose my partner on his first official mission.” Gareki had blinked lazily when Yogi had started to look at the injury.

  
He had heard steps coming closer. A soft appreciating noise. “That looks like you just staked a vampire, Yogi.” The lieutenant hadn’t even looked up at the red haired captain.

  
“What happened to Gareki”, Hirato then had asked, “Do we need to-“ He had stopped talking, maybe because everybody had known what he had wanted to say. Maybe because he hadn’t wanted to say it.

  
Yogi had shaken his head. No, they still had had a chance. “Gareki”, he had spoken to his partner, “I need you to listen.” Slowly the dark eyes had found his light pair. “I need to hurt you. It’s going to be painful, lonely and dark. But you’ll live. You won’t hurt anyone either. Or do you rather want to-“

  
Gareki’s eyes had narrowed slightly. “Idiot”, he then had slurred, “I can take a little pain.”

  
The lieutenant had nodded. “Still, sorry.” He had rammed his epees in the ground with slightly more force than needed. “When you wake up again, we’ll have a long serious talk ahead.” Gareki’s corner of his mouth had pulled slightly up, a sad try of a smile. “Rosenholz.” Yogi had slowly folded his hands like for a prayer. “May it keep you and the humans close to you save until I will be able to tend to you once more.” The wood had grown out of the ground like vines, slowly constraining Gareki who had seemed to fall slowly asleep.

  
Yogi had patted caring the raven hair when the teen was finally sleeping. “Will you tell a dying vampire now why you’re here, High Priest?” the creature then had asked.

  
“After you attacked and turned my partner? Why don’t you just finally die?” there had been agony and malice in Yogi’s voice as he had answered. “Because I have other things to do. Hirato-san how fast can we reach the research tower? I need to get the Varuga influence out of my blood or have to kill Gareki for real.”

  
Hirato’s eyes narrowed slightly at that. “Akari-san tried for so long now and you know how it goes out of the blue? Why did you never offer to explain?”

  
For a moment there had been a pregnant silence. “Because I didn’t remember anymore what I was. Akari-sensei tried to get Varuga influence out of human blood. I never was human to begin with. And Gareki won’t be one much longer as well.” He had averted his eyes. “I forgot about Rimhakka, that you and Tsukitachi-san saved me. I never questioned whether there even was something before Circus, I apologize for this.”

* * *

 

Yogi watched Gareki’s sleeping face. So adorable. Why had he never watched Gareki sleeping to begin with?

* * *

 

Akari had stared at him with disbelieving eyes. “Come again?”

  
The lieutenant had his eyes narrowed. “I told you to take as much blood as you need for your research, I’m going to purify it once more. And then I asked you for a room to seal up, because I need to take off the patch for it.” He was drop death serious. Maybe that was the thing that sparked curiosity in Akari.

  
“So you want to tell me you mysteriously found a cure to the Incuna cells in your body.” He had shaken his head. “Hirato already told me you snapped when Gareki was attacked. I’ll give you a room who knows what stupidity you’d attempt otherwise.” Akari had laughed oddly. “What do you think you are anyway?”

  
Yogi had raised an eyebrow at that. “You’ll have to find out on your own.”

  
Akari hadn’t asked for any blood at all. Akari’s bad luck. For Yogi it had been just his luck.

* * *

 

How long had he sat here with a lap full of Gareki? Yogi looked at the iron door. That wouldn’t have stopped Gareki if he had fallen into bloodlust. Yogi breathed slowly out, his whole body was arching, it had been a long day – an exceptional hard day as well. And the fact that he couldn’t move an inch without disturbing Gareki’s peaceful slumber didn’t help.

* * *

 

Yogi had been kneeling on the floor for some time now. Hands had been folded for a prayer which had coincidentally been exactly what he did. “I was wondering when you would call for me, my lord.” An amused voice had greeted him.

  
“My goddess”, he had answered, “I apologize, as I have fallen into sin.”

  
He had been able to hear steps coming closer and had bowed even lower. “It’s forgiven. The sin was never your choice to begin with.” She had stopped in front of him. And he had been able to feel his muscles tense. “Your wish will be granted, it has always been your right.” A small rustling of clothes had indicated that she had squatted down in front of him. “Sit up, Yogi. I haven’t seen you for a little bit more than twenty-two years. How have you been? Why now?”

  
Yogi had slowly sat up, his eyes hadn’t quite met hers. “I’ve found a home and had forgotten about home and my responsibility. My combat partner was attacked and turned. I don’t want to lose him as well, I’ve lost enough in my life.” He had swallowed down the pain in his voice, had blinked away the tears in his eyes. Her hand had slowly slid down on his face, before she had forced his chin up.

  
Violet eyes had met a rich indigo. A kind smile. “You’re in love with him.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Yogi had wanted to contradict her, but she had raised her hand in a sign for him to be quiet. “The sacrifice for your wish is your pain,” Yogi had blinked in confusion. “The pain of losing your home, family and kin will only be a dull ache in the back of your mind until you stop being your friend’s temporary guardian. Is that acceptable?”

  
The lieutenant had bowed slightly. “It is, my goddess.”

  
“So be it,” she had spoken to him and had touched his shoulder, she hadn’t even had pressed firm, but his body had given in and he had fallen on the ground. His gaze had started to become unclear. “I will take my leave, Yogi. It was good seeing one of my nymphs once in a while, but next time call me in a temple. There still exist a few.” And then he had known no more.

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?” he had heard his own voice and had gotten a sharp kick delivered to his side. “What is going on with us?” It had been a clear accusation.

  
Yogi had sat up to look at his silver haired counterpart. “I needed to get the incuna cells out of our blood stream, there is no reason to run from my destiny anymore.” He had reached out for the hand. “I’m sorry for pushing my burden on you, but it’s time to become one again.” He had smiled softly and had pulled his counterpart to kneel down in front of him.

  
His counterpart had just narrowed his eyes. “Because of what happened to Gareki-kun?” Then he had nodded. “Why did it stop-“ He had a hand put over his heart.

  
“Hurting?” Yogi had guessed and had embraced him carefully. “Our goddess wants that we won’t be held back while we take care of Gareki. She took the grieve from our soul.” The silver haired adult had nodded slightly and had started to dissolve into small lights falling down on him.

  
“Reason was never our strong point was it?” had been the last thing to hall through his mind place before he had felt becoming complete again.

* * *

 

He had woken up in a white room he knew all too good. In a rush, he had sat up and had then climbed out of the bed. Akari had come in and had looked oddly at him. “Who was the woman? She treated you like you were close.” He had taken a syringe out of a shelf and prepared it to take blood.

  
“My goddess. Can you tell me where I can find Gareki now? The time is running out. How long was I asleep?” Yogi had said quickly and had started to get dressed, regardless of the fact that Akari had been in the room.

  
“That’s a fancy way of calling one’s lover.” Akari had mentioned and Yogi’s head had snapped to him.

  
He had interrupted Akari before he had been able to speak another word. “She isn’t-! Akari-sensei, I’m the prince of Rimhakka! A high priest!” He had clapped his hand over his mouth.

  
Akari had stilled. “You remember? Since when?” His eyes had narrowed. “What was that about the high priest?” The syringe had been still in his hand. Had been forgotten in the doctor’s hand.

  
Yogi had offered his arm to Akari. “It will be easier to explain as soon as you are convinced that I’m not a human or anything close to it.” He had averted his eyes when the syringe had started to pull blood out of his vein. Akari’s eyes had widened. “Now that you have proof. I’m a nymph, a Meliae or a nymph of the ash tree to be specific. The royal house is traditionally not using normal ash wood but rosewood, there are legends about how that came to be, but it doesn’t matter now. The woman from earlier was if you believe legends the origin of my family something like my great, great grandmother or something!” He had taken a deep breath. “I need to go to Gareki now or you’ll have casualties.”

  
“What is Gareki?” He had asked as he had looked at the bluish liquid in the syringe.

  
Yogi had smiled sad. “A vampire. It was either that or kill him, but don’t worry. I will do my best with raising him. Because that’s my duty as high priest.” He had rolled his sleeve down again. “Where can I find him?”

  
Akari’s eyebrows had still been narrowed. “In the bottom level, you know what I mean.” Yogi had nodded and then had made his way down the hall to Gareki’s probably closed and sealed off room.

* * *

 

Finally, Gareki’s lashes seemed to flutter, Yogi realized, smiling. His wrist was still pierced by Gareki’s fangs, awkwardly. He put a hand on Gareki’s head. Fixing him from what he knew came. When Gareki’s eyes had finally opened and he looked at him with these beautiful bluish grey eyes and the situation made its way into Gareki’s mind, Yogi but slight pressure on him to keep him from moving. “Open your mouth first, Gareki. I don’t fancy having my skin ripped apart.”

  
Gareki’s eyes widened in panic but he did what Yogi asked of him, he stayed still and opened his mouth until Yogi’s wrist was free again. He moved so rash that he fell down from the bed, leading Yogi to smile slightly in amusement. Then he moved to the opposite wall and looked at Yogi in absolute terror. “I don’t know wha-“

  
“It’s fine, Gareki. I offered. Come here, give me your hand. I need food and you an explanation, how do you feel?” He reached out for Gareki and waited. His wrist was already healing.

  
Just slowly Gareki stood up again. “I’m fine, not all that good and not all that bad either.” There wasn’t any reason to lie to Yogi, he had done that enough in the last year. “What happened? What did you offer? What was I doing?”

  
But Gareki didn’t seem to come closer though, so Yogi jumped from the bed and threw the teen over his shoulder. “I’ll explain while I eat.”

  
The young doctor wondered why his heart wasn’t beating as fast as it used to when Yogi got that close.

* * *

 

He was once more surprised when Yogi filled the desk with all sorts of food in the canteen even after Gareki had told him that he wasn’t hungry. When Yogi returned for the last time he set down two cups of hot beverage. In one it seemed to be tea the other hot chocolate. Yogi leaned slightly over the desk and took a sharp knife in his hand.

  
Gareki watched in horror and fascination when blue blood dropped out of the wound Yogi had inflicted on himself into the cup of tea. “Drink that,” he said softly to Gareki, “It should help your stomach to settle down.”

  
“But-“

  
Yogi’s eyes narrowed. “Do it.” Something sparked in Gareki, alone the thought about doing something else then Yogi had asked him to do, made him feel sick to his stomach. And so he slowly rose the cup to his lips and took a probing sip. “I’m sorry, Gareki”, Yogi then mumbled and sat down at the opposite of him. “I have to be careful what to say around you now or I could hurt you…” Gareki perked at him when Yogi started to wolf down food – real food, no sweets.

  
“What happened?” Gareki asked confused. “I only remember… things that can’t be. I must have been delusional.” He stared at his cup, “Why is your blood blue? Three days ago it was normal red.”

  
Yogi swallowed before answering. “When you remember being bitten by a black clad male you weren’t delusional. My blood is blue because I’m a nymph and my goddess purified it for me once more.” He then took another bite of food. “I’m sorry, but you drank more of my blood than I thought you would, I didn’t even realize how hungry I was.”

  
Gareki seemed to be even more uncomfortable now. “Why…?” He trailed off.

  
“When I get you accustomed to my blood now while you’re still a… baby vampire so to speak, please don’t take offence, Gareki, you will never even go after mortal blood. Meliae blood is – in comparison to human blood – superior. That way you’ll be able to be a doctor again in a year or two.” He smiled softly at Gareki, “I never thought I would take the position of guardian for a vampire, that would have been Miu’s thing.”

  
“Is human blood that bad? What about animal blood? That isn’t that much different than eating meat is it?” Gareki asked him curiously, maybe slowly realizing and accepting his situation.

  
Yogi looked up from the food. “Both of these ideas, you should get them out of your head.” He put his cutlery next to his plate and caught Gareki’s attention. “When you bite a human the human will die. Blood bottles only go while they are fresh, ten minutes out of the body max or it won’t be of any worth for your body. Not impossible but not the best either. The blood of animals is only just a way to bridge a time gap. Otherwise deficiency symptoms will appear.” The young adult reached over the desk to caress Gareki’s raven locks. “As long as I’m your guardian everything will be fine. It’s afterwards that we have to make a contact for. I’m afraid of myself.” He hid his face in his hands.

  
Gareki blinked. “Shouldn’t you be rather afraid of me? I’m drinking your blood not the other way around.” His hands played uncomfortably with a stray napkin.

  
“For a nymph there is nothing more… erotic than giving their blood to a vampire.” Yogi seemed uncomfortable. “Normally an intercourse is what a nymph gets out of giving their blood, but-“

  
“That wouldn’t be something I’ve never done before, Yogi”, Gareki interrupted him, “Sleeping with somebody to survive I-I’ve lived on the streets before.” A forced smile found its way on Gareki’s lips. “Sleeping with somebody who’d care for me even when it’s just as a friend would probably even a lot better than… that.” Gareki didn’t look him into his eyes anymore, but at his hands or the desk.

  
Yogi felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. Gareki – beautiful, independent, smart Gareki – had been… had been… he couldn’t even think about it. He bared his teeth in an animalistic gesture, a gesture not fitting for a human, nor for a nymph. Gareki flinched slightly and Yogi’s eyes widened. He stood up and sat down in front of Gareki, his hands on Gareki’s knees. “Give me the names and I’ll hunt them down for that. What sick bastards. You must have been a child. You—you, I had no idea, Gareki, I always— I don’t know…” He pulled Gareki into a soft hug, careful, so very careful. “I should have realized. I’m your partner, your friend.”

  
Gareki snorted softly. “It’s not like I exactly talk about it. Get your game together, Yogi, I’m fine. I survived didn’t I?” But for the first time he didn’t pull out of the embrace.

  
For a moment they stayed like this, but then Yogi pulled slightly back. “I—now it get’s hard. I can’t let you sleep in your room for some time, if you’d fall into bloodlust so close to the other’s rooms, better safe then sorry, right? And even when you’d bite into my neck and I’d—you know, I would still survive.” Yogi blushed slightly. “And I should be the adult here…” There was a small smile on Gareki’s lips again which pleased Yogi greatly. “You can have the bed, I’ll take the couch.”

  
“Your bed is big enough when you put all these cats on the couch, Yogi”, Gareki stated dryly. “It’d be like one of these friendly sleepovers you have with Nai sometimes – just without the snacks.” The young vampire shrugged with his shoulders. “I can’t see a problem with that.”

  
Yogi’s eyes widened in surprise for a second. “I’d really like that, but I sleep on the window side. You won’t like the sunlight anyway anymore.” His expression was soft and calm, but still seemed to be illuminating the whole world around them.

* * *

 

But still, Gareki was confused with most of Yogi’s actions. Yogi had insisted Gareki took a bath in something that smelled more like a rose field than a normal bath. And then in the middle of his bath, Yogi came in, not caring that Gareki was still there and stripped out of his clothes, showing more skin than Yogi usually would reveal, before jumping into the shower. It was right then that Gareki decided that Yogi had to be a nymph because humans couldn’t possibly look that good.

  
The flawless golden skin over the toned muscles, nowhere even a gram too much. “So you do appreciate aesthetical beauty”, Yogi told him amused and pulled out some fluffy towels. “Don’t forget your hair, Gareki, I need you soaked in that water.”

  
“That’s a narcissistic thing to say about oneself.” Gareki mumbled and looked at the slightly rose foam in the bathtub. “I’m going to smell like a girl, Yogi…”

  
Yogi laughed softly. “Nymphs were companions of Aphrodite-sama, Gareki. We… are a species that stands for eternal youth and sexuality. I’d probably look less old when—“ he stopped himself from talking and shook his head. “You won’t smell like a girl, Gareki. It only seems to be smelling that… extreme because you’re a vampire, your nose is better than it was before. You will maybe smell a little bit sweeter than normally, but it will keep you save from other vampires.” The lieutenant slipped into the shower.

  
Slowly Gareki grew annoyed. Yogi didn’t really sit down and explain the situation to him, he just told him what wouldn’t work. Everything just somehow on the go, like Yogi supposed he just knew stuff. Gareki took a deep breath and slipped completely under the water surface. Stupid Yogi. He lived on the streets, he didn’t grow up with reading vampire novels, he grew up yearning for every tiny little but of knowledge, not fantastic dreams.

  
The lieutenant leaned his head against the cold tiles of the shower. He had to talk to Gareki. He knew that. But how? How could he even start to explain the relationship nymphs had to vampires normally had without creeping Gareki completely out. Warm water fell down on him, running down his shoulders, straightening his golden locks. He had been in love with Gareki, maybe the younger male reciprocated his feelings, but now he couldn’t find out anymore. Yogi was afraid what would happen when he had to dissolve the guardian bond.

* * *

 

The couch was littered with Nyanperoners now, Gareki on his bed, reading. Maybe eternity would please Gareki. Being able to learn whatever he wanted without aging. Having time for everything. “Where do you see yourself in hundred years?” Yogi mumbled when he let himself fall next to Gareki.

  
The young vampire looked surprised up from the book. “In hundred years? That’s a lot.” His gaze wandered through the room. “Maybe being a doctor again, helping people, even though I’m what I am right now.”

  
“Being a vampire isn’t bad, it has its advantages.” Yogi blinked slowly and averted his gaze, he hadn’t meant to say that out aloud. But now he had Gareki’s curiosity sparked. “My mother was a vampire. We were a happy family, you know? She was very kind and never even once had her fangs out around Miu and I. Though once I ran in when my father was feeding her… That’s like running into the room when your parents are having sex, I think.” Yogi laughed softly. “When a vampire bites in the neck it’s a bit like foreplay so to say, that’s why young vampires are only ever offered the wrist to drink from, but since that gives the nymph too much power over the vampire it’s only used until the vampire isn’t after human blood anymore.” Yogi seemed pensive again. “Let’s still be friends in a hundred years.”

  
“I’d like that, we will only have us then”, Gareki looked back at his book. “What was that about the sunlight you mentioned? I always assumed Rimhakka was a sunny place.”

  
Yogi looked melancholic at the ceiling. “It was. The sun never seemed to go under, but when it did it was a beautiful red play of colours. From my room I could see the ocean and the stars in the night. A land blessed by the gods, a safe place for their children… until Kafka.” He turned on his side and watched Gareki. “Vampires are proud of their snowy skin, sun isn’t the best thing, the UV radiation lets the skin prickle uncomfortably. You’ll become a beautiful vampire in due time, the eternal glow that lingers on a vampire’s skin will compliment you so much.” He smiled brightly and raised his wrist. “You should drink before going to sleep. Teeth out, Gareki.”

  
“I’m not tired…” Gareki complained to him but sat up.

  
Yogi smiled oddly. “But I am. Do you have enough to read for tonight?” Gareki nodded slowly, he had brought as many books with him as he had been able to carry after all. “Do me a favour and don’t leave the room tonight, you can lit the lights when I’m asleep, it wouldn’t bother me.” He smiled softly and then added, “You’re a doctor so you should know where to bite, but bite down quickly, that feels better.”

  
Gareki nodded, closed his eyes, but still did what Yogi had asked of him. It was the first time he consciously sank his fangs into Yogi’s wrist and he couldn’t even begin to describe how every drop seemed to fill him with life, how a warm feeling spread inside his chest and his whole body.

* * *

 

When his senses returned again, he found himself tucked comfortably under Yogi’s neck. Even though he didn’t feel tired anymore, he couldn’t bring himself to move out of the warm embrace.

* * *

 

Yogi’s posture was striking. Somehow the child disappeared at times now and he acted like – no, he actually was – an adult. Gareki liked watching him like that. At times like these Yogi was the king he should have been in future.

  
And on times like these his heart felt like something prevented it from beating faster. Once Hirato had mentioned amused that Yogi really treated him like a parent would a child. Gareki could see what he meant. Yogi spend all of his free time with him, made sure he ate, made sure he was dressed probably when he took him outside of the ship, so that the sun didn’t make him uncomfortable, he made sure Gareki had enough books to occupy himself with when Yogi had to go away. The worst thing was: Gareki couldn’t bring himself to mind the attention Yogi gave him.

* * *

 

Still, the last few months Yogi had been odd. On some days he would look at Gareki for a long time, before phrasing an act so vague as a question that Gareki would narrow his eyes before giving his answer. “What’s up, Yogi?!” Gareki snapped at him.

  
Yogi fumbled uncomfortably on his sleeve when he threw a nervous look on his partner. “The bond—I’ll have to dissolve it soon or I would destroy you – your mind, I mean – but then—then it would be complicated to feed you and I—I don’t want to—“ His mobile interrupted him, he threw a short gaze on the display before sighing. “You have to listen to me later, Gareki.”

  
“A mission? I can come to. I’ve tried the instincts out at the research tower. No attraction to human blood what so ever,” he interrupted. “Reading is nice and all, but I need some action again, Yogi.” He knew he sounded like an impatient child but he didn’t even care anymore. He just wanted outside again.

  
“I know that you aren’t attracted to human blood. You’re feeding of me for mon—“ Yogi bit on his bottom lip. “I still don’t want you to come, Gareki. It’s dangerous.”

  
Gareki’s eyes narrowed. “If you fall my future has already been decided. Why can’t we be combat partners again?” He reached for Yogi’s hand to keep him in place, “I can understand why I can’t be your doctor anymore, I can understand that I have to wait more before I can be anyone’s doctor again, but I can fight. I’m a vampire, I can fight.”

  
Yogi just rose his hand and patted Gareki on the head. “I know that as well, but I won’t be able to concentrate on the mission when you’re coming with me. Go look for a book and wait for me, I want to continue the discussion later. You’re the backup on the ship, when Hirato-san issues the order you are allowed to leave. But he will only issue the order when there will be danger so be careful when you head out.”

  
Gareki nodded, clearly annoyed, and let himself drop on the couch. “Fine,” he snapped at Yogi who looked at him with a surprised expression. Then he gave Gareki a bright smile and tousled Gareki’s hair, before leaving the room.

* * *

 

Gareki caught something cold with his right hand without even looking. “Take it. We’re leaving.”

  
The young vampire looked up at the Second Ships captain in surprise. “We’re leaving?” His gaze then wandered to his hand, what he had caught was his former ID. He jumped in a fluent motion on his feet. “I’m ready.” He didn’t know what was going on on the ground, but it couldn’t be anything good, when Yogi, Tsukumo and Iva needed help. His every step cautious as soon as he had left the ship.

* * *

 

Yogi’s eyes were narrowed. Tsukumo and Iva were away, persuading the actual mission, he was here. Epees drawn. Staring at something that wasn’t a Varuga, but the same Gareki was. Just not fed. Insane because it hadn’t been fed. It would be too dangerous for Tsukumo and Iva to fight and too dangerous for him to feed the vampire. The vampire could literally suck him dry. He couldn’t risk getting to close, he needed Gareki’s aide.

  
Vampires didn’t bite vampires. The blood was even dangerous for vampires to drink when they weren’t high vampires. That was an exception. Maybe if another nymph would be there, maybe then he could save him. But not like this, not like this. He bit down on his teeth. How long would Gareki need to find him?

  
Yogi took a long breath and avoided the vampire another time, a small trail of blue shimmering blood tickled down his arm, keeping the vampire fixed on him. Even if a human would be running though their battlefield like street, the vampire wouldn’t be bothered by it. But Yogi couldn’t run away as well, the only way out would be to kill or to be killed. The second one seemed more realistic if Gareki wouldn’t be there soon.

  
He heard constant, fast steps on the roofs. Similar to what Gareki’s had sounded like, just faster. Still, Yogi felt slightly bad, if Rimhakka hadn’t fallen, this vampire hadn’t have to die. He knew that. All too well, he had been there when a starving vampire had been brought into the country. The temples had been there for these cases.

  
Sure, Aphrodite had said there still were temples, but he didn’t know where. And he couldn’t allow somebody else to be bitten. Gareki landed on the ground next to him. “You didn’t run past a building inside of a flower garden, did you?” He asked softly, half smiling at Gareki.

  
“Full of red and white roses, you’d love it. Is that a sight of this town? I want to go there then later on, it’s been long since I’ve been allowed to go outside,” Gareki answered, barring his fangs.  
Yogi’s eyes widened. “Where? I haven’t seen it.”

  
Gareki nodded in the direction he had come from. “Maybe a kilometre, probably a bit less.”

  
“That’s a chance and was probably his idea as well. Can you shield me? He wouldn’t even think about biting you, Gareki. And at the same time lead the way?” Yogi knew he was asking a lot, but he was only good as a bait right now. “I don’t want to kill him, he was a good vampire, not looking for biting humans but feeding of animals and looking for nymphs.”

  
Gareki nodded. “We’re partners right? Leave it to me.” He grabbed for Yogi’s hand and pulled him up to the roof. The tiles cracked slightly. Yogi watched at the wild vampire that was just lunging at the place where they had been. “Straight up ahead. I’ll be watching your back.” Yogi nodded, smiling slightly, and started to run. Gareki just a few steps behind him, watching the dangerous fellow behind them.

  
When he finally smelled the flowers, Yogi smiled slightly. There would be a good chance for the vampire. He landed in front of the heavy iron gates and pushed, they opened without any sound at all. Gareki almost tripped when Yogi stopped, but Yogi pulled him though the heavy looking gates. “Up to the doors, knock nicely.”

  
Gareki nodded and sprinted up the stairs, the insane vampire jumping through the gates and just in that moment Yogi closed them. When Gareki knocked, the door was immediately opened. A woman, a little older than Yogi, looked at him. She smiled kindly at the young doctor. “How can I help you?”

  
“You can’t help me, but you sure as hell can help him,” Gareki answered and pointed at the vampire that once more lunged at Yogi.

  
“I said nicely, Gareki, what’s nicely in your head?” Yogi asked annoyed.

  
The woman looked at the wild vampire and then at Yogi. “Immediately!” she said in a rush and made the doorway clear. Yogi rushed through the door, the insane vampire hot on his trail. But then the door closed and Gareki was still outside. Gareki tried to open the door, but he wasn’t able to.

  
“Yogi?” he cried out and knocked against the door once more, but this time nobody answered. But Gareki waited.

  
And waited.

  
Gareki looked around, wandering though the beautiful garden with careful steps, looking for a window, an open entrance, anything, really. His nose still picked Yogi’s scent up. Somewhere, Yogi hadn’t left, he couldn’t have. He wandered through the garden with careful steps, watching the house more then he watched the way he wandered on. “And who might you be?” Somebody asked and Gareki, in surprise, stepped back. “Vampires don’t get into the gardens and well fed vampires like you normally don’t exist without red eyes anymore.”

  
“I’m Gareki,” Gareki answered, suspicious, “But it’s impolite to ask somebody without telling your own name first.” Because nymphs were all about being polite, Yogi had told him that more than once and tried so hard to get some politeness into Gareki’s mouth.

  
“I’m Maki, the patriarch of this temple,” she answered and blinked. “I was only aware we had one vampire in this temple at this point. Why are you wandering though the gardens like this?”

  
Gareki looked at her with an annoyed expression. “Yogi is still in there, I’m looking for a way in to get him out.” He looked at his hands. “I couldn’t open the doors, even though I broke doors at home when I woke up first.” Gareki couldn’t even put his frustration into words.

  
But Maki seemed amused. “You talk as if your awakening was a recent happening,” she then answered him, almost laughing out aloud.

  
“In comparison to my life three months are recent, thank you very much,” Gareki answered, thinking the ‘idiot’ instead of adding it.

  
The woman stepped closer quickly and grabbed Gareki’s chin to force him to look up. “Three months? You’re right, the eternal glow hasn’t settled yet, you truly are still a child…”

  
“I’d rather you took your hands off Gareki, miss matriarch,” Gareki heard Yogi’s voice and the hand instantly disappeared from his chin.

  
Maki turned around. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to offend, High Lord. I was merely curious about your companion.” She bowed deep. “Is he going to be--?”

  
But Yogi interrupted her before she could speak any further. “He will become nothing he doesn’t want to be. Come here, Gareki, we’ll sleep here tonight. I already phoned Hirato-san. It’s getting late.”

  
Gareki nodded and slipped past the matriarch on Yogi’s side. “What happens with the vampire we brought here?”

  
Yogi tousled through the raven hair once more. “When did you turn so compassionate? He’s being fed of course. It’s your feeding time in a few minutes too and I for my part am looking forward to some traditional food.”

  
“You wanted to explain to me what will happen if you stop being my guardian. I’m looking forward to that part of information.” Gareki grinned slightly. “And if you don’t tell me I’ll bite you when you sleep.”  
Yogi closed his eyes. “I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you. Don’t threat me like that, Gareki.” He wrapped his arm around Gareki and led him into the house.

* * *

 

Gareki sat in a grand bed in the middle of a big room. Yogi needed so long, he didn’t have any form of entertainment, because there literally was nothing but the bed and a closed closet in this room. Gareki hadn’t tried to break the lock, but he really should have. Maybe then he wouldn’t be that bored, but now it felt like Yogi could come back any second.

  
He let himself fall into the soft white mattress. First Yogi told him his feeding time would be soon and then the resident nymphs forced him to take a bath. This time he didn’t smell like roses but like cherries. Gareki was pretty sure life couldn’t get any worse. At least the blankets smelled fresh, not like hospital fresh, but really fresh. It was at least something.

  
He nuzzled his face into the soft pillows and thought about how the nymphs had guessed that Yogi let him sleep in his bed… Hirato and Tsukumo had been slightly surprised at that at least.

  
Suddenly the door opened. “You’re back,” Gareki greeted Yogi, sounding happier than he wanted to sound.

  
But Yogi didn’t make a movement to come any closer. “What are you wearing…?” Yogi asked, breathless.

  
“The nymphs insisted I took a bath and then they said they’d wash my cloths. What’s the matter?” Unconsciously he pulled the shirt the nymphs had given him lower. It wasn’t like Yogi was mustering him, Yogi was his guardian after all…

  
Yogi shook his head. “It’s just… you’re a decent vampire, character wise, with a sense of duty, already tuned to melic blood. You would make a decent mate for any nymph and then they dress you like a piece of meat, I’m going to keep an eye one you.”

  
“They are all female, shouldn’t they rather be afraid of me landing in their beds?” Gareki mumbled with narrowed eyes. “They would have to face the consequences not me.”

  
“They are nymphs, not humans, Gareki. Any newborn right now would be a present. My people are so few and humans aren’t the same vampires are, a baby with a human would have red blood, completely useless for a nymph’s destiny. Dying as soon as a vampire bites them.”

  
Gareki huffed and let himself fall back on the bed, huffing in annoyance. “Don’t worry about me, I’m not about to climb into anyone’s bed but in yours.” It was just then that Gareki realized what exactly he had said, but when he corrected it now he would look like an idiot.

  
“You shouldn’t climb into mine, it could be dangerous for you… Vampires are more different from humans than you might think. When you’d sleep with me you… you could become pregnant,” Yogi mumbled and sat down onto the bed. “It actually pretty straight forward. Male and female and it’s always the female one who gets pregnant regardless of the species. When its two males or two females, it’s always the vampire.” He looked on his hands. “That’s why I’m afraid I can’t control myself as soon as I dissolve the bond.”

  
Gareki bit on his lip. “I’d be a bad parent anyway, I never had a family after all, how should I know anything about raising anything.” He turned around to look at the wall before closing his eyes. “You’re late. Any mate of yours already has my pity.”

  
“Gareki…?” Yogi asked, confused. “I still need to feed you and we haven’t discussed anything yet and…”

  
“Can’t you understand that you’re annoying, you idiot?!” Gareki snapped and his fangs slipped out. “You’re such an idiot!” His hands were slightly trembling.

  
Yogi blinked, then he laughed softly. “I’m sure you’ll find the most amazing partner sometimes and have beautiful children, but you’re too young. Not even seventeen yet.” His hand tousled through Gareki’s hair, “You’re not even feeling love right now, anything you’re able to feel is the affection you should have for a parent, family. It’s sad that you can’t distinguish the difference, but knowing you… I’m happy you can feel it now. I’m happy I can be your family just for a bit longer, because you deserve it so much.” He pulled Gareki into a tight embrace and pressed a gentle kiss on Gareki’s forehead. “It’s still past your feeding time, so please?”

  
“I’m starting to dislike you,” Gareki then said. “You’re always deciding for me, even though I’m a ‘baby vampire’ you could let me decide for myself for a change.” Gareki then shrugged. “About this whole mate thing. There probably would be worse nymphs than you, but I’m starting to believe you nymphs are treating the vampires unfairly.”

  
Yogi blinked softly. “How so?”

  
Gareki shrugged. “I mean, sure, nymphs keep vampires from slaughtering humans, but nymphs can take their wills, their freedom, nymphs sleep with vampires as payment for the blood, the children thing as well. It could have been fair in the beginning, but now it’s clearly in the nymphs favour.”

  
“It isn’t,” Yogi told him decided. “When a vampire is pregnant his mate will do everything the vampire wishes, the children are in constant danger when the mate is a vampire without morals and then there still is the code of honour. A nymph loses everything when they break a vampires mind and also that as soon as a vampire confesses their love for a nymph, the nymph is forced to take that vampire as it’s mate. There are contracts, so many rules…” He shook his head. “I’ll take good care of you until you decide on a mate, Gareki, I promise that to you. We’re partners after all, right? We take care of each other.”

  
Gareki _almost_ smiled at him.

* * *

 

But it wasn’t even a few weeks later that he was beyond nervous. Yogi was kneeling in front of him, his hands softly resting on Gareki’s back. “When I do anything you don’t like, Gareki, listen, this is important, bite me into the shoulder. It’s the only part where it would hurt. The pain should be enough to snap me out of almost everything.”

  
Gareki nodded slowly, his teeth were out. “I don’t mind, I told you before. It wouldn’t be the first time after all.” His voice was down to earth, only stating a fact.

  
“Just because I know that doesn’t mean that I want to be like them, Gareki.” Yogi nuzzled against Gareki’s neck for a short moment. “You’re my best friend.” He stopped talking and – for a short moment – just breathed. “You know where to bite, right? Do it like you always did when you bit in my wrist. Quickly. When this doesn’t work out I’m going to keep offering my wrist to you, Gareki.”

  
The young doctor threw Yogi a clearly annoyed gaze. “You’re rambling.” And then he bit. Yogi couldn’t remember feeling anything quite like that. It felt like there was so much heat in his body, so much desire… He moaned deeply right into Gareki’s ear, his hands twisted in Gareki’s white shirt.

  
For a moment, Gareki’s eyes caught his. The bluish grey eyes blinked at him, curious. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Mature. Intelligent. Reasonable. Gareki closed the distance between them, kissing him. Yogi knew he was in love. He knew there would never be a person he could possibly love more than Gareki. He knew that.

  
But who his mate would become would never be his decision. A vampire decided. Gareki was on the mattress underneath him, gasping softly when Yogi trailed soft kisses down the pale neck.

  
Gareki would probably chose somebody who was on par with his intelligence. Somebody who could be a challenge to Gareki’s mind. Not somebody like him. But he wished for it. He wished for it so much. He wanted to be on Gareki’s side for all eternity, being Gareki’s family, raising beautiful, lively children…

  
He wanted all of that.

  
And more. Gareki’s fingers dug into his shoulders. Pulling him slightly closer and Yogi planted a passionate kiss on Gareki’s lips. Therefore, he should enjoy every single moment with Gareki. With his beautiful vampire. Maybe if he did his best, Gareki could fall in love with him (he knew the chances were slim).

  
“You… like that?” Gareki asked him, curiously. Yogi didn’t trust his voice anymore. But yes, yes, he liked that. He loved that. He loved him. And so, he just nodded.

  
Gareki’s sharp fangs were visible once more and Yogi was sure it would end now. The young vampire would burrow them deep in his shoulder where the wounds were doomed to heal slowly.

  
So slowly.

  
Oh so very slowly that some melics had bled to death like that. But Gareki hopefully wouldn’t let him die. Even though he had molested him.

  
He closed his eyes. Waiting patiently for his punishment.

  
But there was no punishment. No rejection. Just pleasure.

  
Gareki was softly nibbling on his neck, as waves and waves of burning hot pleasure shot though his body.

  
Gareki was everything he could ever wish for.

  
Swells of “I love you”’s wanted to fall from his mouth, wanting to tell Gareki how he felt. Wanting to word what was going on insides his body.

  
But he couldn’t.

  
It would make things hard for Gareki.

  
And so the only thing he could do was showing Gareki with his body.

  
And that he did.

  
His lips trailed down the snowy collarbone, treasuring every moment he had with Gareki, every touch they shared. Gareki’s fingers found their way into his golden locks, pulling slightly. Yogi gave in, and was on cloud nine when Gareki leaned in to kiss him.

  
It almost felt perfect when Gareki put his legs around Yogi’s hips to pull him closer. It would have been perfect when three small words had rolled out of Gareki’s mouth. But Yogi could live with it. He could pretend Gareki loved him as much as he loved him. He could pretend that, if only for tonight.

  
His lips trailed up once more, catching Gareki’s pale beautiful lips with his, putting his everything in this one kiss. All of his love, his passion, his desires, his hopes. Gareki gasped into the kiss, almost cutely. His hands trailed lower, working on his waistband, pulling it slightly down. Teasingly.

  
Then his eyes met Gareki’s who almost looked at him cheekily. It was only then Yogi realized Gareki had started to undress him. Quite successful too. Gareki ran his hands though the blonde – golden – locks softly, before pulling Yogi down for another kiss. Yogi could feel the delicate hands practically roaming his upper body as he deepened the kiss.

  
“Yogi…” Gareki moaned softly when Yogi’s hand slipped into his trousers, and Yogi decided just then that he wanted to hear his name like this out of Gareki’s mouth more often. He slipped the trousers down, teasingly slow, before he started to kiss upwards on the snowy thighs. Treasuring, hoping to reach Gareki even without words.

  
The former prince looked up to Gareki when the young vampire slipped a leg over his shoulder. An invitation of kinds. A sweet offer.

  
Yogi sat up, for a moment he was just looking at Gareki. Pristine white skin that contrasted just the right way with the black hair, the beautiful eyes, shining with more than just lust. He hoped that whoever won Gareki’s heart knew how to treasure all the other characteristics that made him just right – just perfect – too. The smarts, the hidden kindness, the honesty…

  
He moved just enough to reach his nightstand, pulling out lube, all under Gareki’s watchful gaze, before settling down between Gareki’s legs once more. “Yogi…” Gareki mumbled.

  
Alone seeing Gareki like this… Yogi wanted – needed – Gareki so much. He slicked his fingers in the substance, before halting. Looking up inquiring at Gareki until he nodded.

  
Carefully probing Gareki’s entrance, getting Gareki used to the feeling was quicker then anticipated, before adding a second finger and eventually a third. Yogi marvelled at Gareki’s expression, at the pleasure showing. “Yogi...” Gareki’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, “Go on. More”, he demanded.

  
Yogi stopped fingering Gareki, his hand left a slick trail on Gareki’s waist when he tried to get some hold. Gareki smiled slightly at his mishap, raising his other leg over Yogi’s shoulder before pulling him slightly. “Gareki…?” Yogi asked almost shakily.

  
“Seems like I take your virginity here, Yogi”, Gareki told him, running his hands though the golden locks once more. Yogi was slightly embarrassed by how quickly Gareki had guessed. “You’re doing well, don’t stop now.” He gasped into Yogi’s ears as Yogi leaned slightly down.

  
Gareki could feel Yogi nod against his skin, just before posturing himself over Gareki and slowly entering the smaller body. All the while he kept watching the change of Gareki’s expressions. A needing moan escaping from the back of his throat.

  
For a short moment, Gareki seemed uncomfortable so he stopped. Almost he pulled out in alarm, but Gareki pulled him down for a kiss. Careful, comforting. “That’s a first too”, Gareki breathed softly into Yogi’s ear. And then Gareki rolled his hips just the right way to coax another moan out of Yogi. “You can move now.”

  
With that permission, Yogi carefully moved his hips, trusting into Gareki. Suddenly Gareki moaned loudly, fingernails scrapped on Yogi’s shoulders when he looked at Gareki like a deer in the headlights. Wondering whether Gareki was supposed to make such alluring noises.

  
“Move”, Gareki urged him, “Faster.” And maybe that was it, what helped him with his decision.

  
Gareki was supposed to make them.

  
He trusted faster into Gareki, feeling the lithe body meet him halfway. Moaning Gareki’s name over and over, feeling his toes flex, just before he heard Gareki crying out his name in ecstasy, nails dragging deep into his shoulders, and then he felt himself coming, just as Gareki tightened around him.

  
Somehow, lost in the moment, the afterglow, Yogi wasn’t sure what, he found himself still leaning over Gareki, watching him, deciding that even though Gareki – they both probably – were so unbearable messy, still Gareki was the most beautiful creature on earth. More beautiful than everyone he ever had and ever would meet. Inside and out. He threw a shaky breath. Relocated his weight on his left arm, before he lovingly wiped something white off Gareki’s cheek.

  
Gareki was watching him, too. Maybe not out of the same reasons. His gaze was unsteady, almost sad.

  
And then just like that, Yogi leaned down to kiss him. Trying to kiss all the dark shadows away that haunted Gareki’s past.

* * *

 

It wasn’t even that long later that they were just lying on Yogi’s bed, Gareki securely tucked under Yogi’s arm while he had buried his nose in the silken black hair. Now and then placing soft kissing on it. Gareki was the first one who broke the almost silence. “Does that mean I’m allowed to sleep here?”

  
Yogi’s smile would have dropped, if he didn’t know Gareki would take that as a rejection. “Of course you can”, he told him with a loving smile, slightly playing with Gareki’s smile. “Forever if you want to.” Yogi bit on his bottom lip. He hadn’t meant to say that.

  
But Gareki just laughed softly. Was it the first time he had heard Gareki laugh?, he wondered slightly. But it wasn’t the answer which dominated his next thought, but the want to hear it over and over again, for all eternity. Yogi’s smile brightened. He snuggled into Gareki, ready to fall asleep just then, just there. “I’m taking that as an offer.” And after a while he added, “Are you falling asleep, Yogi?”

  
“Mh-hm”, he mumbled sleepy.

  
And a displeased noise stole itself from the back of Gareki’s throat. “We still need to take a bath. It will be an even bigger mess to clean off tomorrow.”

  
“A bath…?” Yogi mumbled confounded.

  
Gareki sounded slightly embarrassed when he answered. “I miss my soap bathes… Even though I smell like roses and even though you sometimes were a bit too rough when you cleaned my hair… it still made me feel… this is already sounding so stupid in my head, I’m not even going to say it.”

  
“I can’t give you soap bathes smelling like roses anymore, Gareki”, Yogi told him, hoping not to destroy anything of the precious trust between them, “I’m sorry, you’re neither a vampire I raise nor my mate…” As much as he wished otherwise. “I think I still have bathing soap from the temple though. Is cherry fine too?”

  
The young vampire nodded, even though he had rather wanted to whine of all things.

* * *

 

Gareki really enjoyed Yogi’s soft touch, carefully cleaning his hair, while the golden locks were still damp from his shower. “If I had known you liked this, I would have exploited it, Gareki.” Yogi told him amused, “Your hair is really beautiful, you know?”

  
“Says the nymph”, Gareki responded, leaning slightly more in the touch. It was embarrassing, but it still felt so good. “Is that what it feels like to have sex with a nymph?”

  
“A-are you not feeling well?” Yogi asked him, his hands pausing, his voice devastated when he continued, “Did I hurt you somewhere?” And also somewhat panicked.

  
Gareki shook his head and slipped further into the warm water. “It’s the opposite”, he told Yogi softly. “I never felt treasured after…”

  
Yogi’s heart felt like it would stop. “My offer still stands, Gareki”, he mumbled softly, then he shook his head. “To be honest, I hope not Gareki. That would be like saying all humans were the same when they were in bed. Therefore, that’s what it feels to be sleeping with me, I’d say.” He threw Gareki a half smile before standing up. “I’m going to change the sheets then.” He pressed a careful kiss on Gareki’s temple, before halting. “Kissing you is still fine… right?”

  
Gareki slowly raised an eyebrow. “Pray tell, why would having sex with you make it rude to kiss me?”

  
The high priest shrugged slightly with his shoulders, but then he told him, “I don’t want to be like them, Gareki.” He told him and let softly go of Gareki, walking to the door of his bathroom in a comfortable pace.

  
“But you are different”, Gareki mumbled, so softly, Yogi thought his ears were playing tricks on him. He then left Gareki alone who took a deep breath, out of sheer habit before submerging into the like cherry smelling clean water.

* * *

 

Yogi was already cuddled into his fresh smelling bed when Gareki left the bathroom, pellets of water still falling out of the black hair when he climbed into the bed. The fighter rose the blanket to let Gareki slip underneath it and cuddled close. Gareki didn’t seem to mind. Used to Yogi’s behaviour. “Sweet dreams”, Yogi mumbled into Gareki’s neck.

  
Gareki didn’t care to respond, he just nuzzled into Yogi’s neck before falling asleep as well.

* * *

 

He did have sweet dreams, before he was manhandled roughly the next morning. He barred his fangs before opening his eyes. Hissing dangerously. "I—I’m sorry, Gareki!” Yogi exclaimed before his hands instandly left Gareki’s body. “I just—“

  
“If you want me to leave don’t let me sleep in your bed, stupid.” Gareki sat up, looking hurt and angry at Yogi. “Should have known you were the same.”

  
“Wha—?!” Yogi responded, wide eyed, tears collecting in his eyes. “I didn’t want you to leave! I was just checking—!” He stopped talking, looking ashamed on his knees.

  
Gareki sneered slightly, but didn’t do any further movements to leave. “What?”

  
And Yogi squirmed. And blushed. Gareki threw him a gaze just over his shoulder, his bare shoulder it was, looking almost unbearable sexy… Yogi pressed his thighs slightly together, and then he mumbled, “I was just checking whether I accidentally impregnated you last night…” He sounded guilty. Gareki welcomed the guiltiness of Yogi.

  
“By being rough with me…?” Gareki asked, eyebrow raised, dispraising.

  
“No!” Yogi was fiddling with his blanket now. “I didn’t want to hurt you! I don’t even know why it hurt…” He sniffed slightly. “I’d never want to hurt Gareki…”

  
And there was it again, the urge to comfort Yogi. Gareki huffed slightly. “So?”

  
Yogi shook his head. No.

  
Gareki nodded. “I should get ready for paperwork regardless. And just for the record: If you knock me up, you will marry me. I don’t care how your culture calls that.”

  
Mate. Yogi wanted to answer, secretly wishing Gareki was pregnant, wishing Gareki would be his eternal companion… He watched Gareki leaving, not even realizing he was staring at his behind until after Gareki pulled the door shut again.

  
Yogi sighed into his blanket, imagining how it could be like to start a family with Gareki, having a cute little home close to a temple and a hospital.

  
But after day dreaming for a few moments, he decided to get dressed and start his day as well. Yogi still had to think about a plan to win Gareki’s heart for him after all…

* * *

 

Yogi’s hopes found a quick end.

  
Nothing happened to either one of them, but a few bruises. Yogi wasn’t even sure what exactly had sparked Gareki’s curiosity after a visit in a temple they found by chance – Yogi’s bad luck, more likely. But Gareki must have fallen for a Meliae there. What other reason could he have to keep asking about bonding? He watched Gareki in slight jealously when he left the Ship.

  
But he didn’t follow.

  
It still hurt deep in his heart though.

* * *

 

“Why do you have such an aversion to bonding with me?” Gareki asked in a more or less nonchalant tone.

  
“Because I’m not the right person for you, Gareki.” He answered, frustrated. Gareki had never told him after all. Had never asked him.

  
Gareki looked at his hands with a pensive expression. “How can you be so sure?”

  
Yogi swallowed softly, packed the documents he had tried to work on together and stood up. “Because it’s not my decision who I bond with, Gareki. If you truly loved me – if I really had finally won your heart – wouldn’t you had confessed?” And then, he left.

  
Gareki curled into himself on Yogi’s bed, alone in his misery. Alone in what could have been his world.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Yogi was happy they weren’t bonded. Was happy his dreams and wishes stayed what they were.

  
He was happy Gareki wouldn’t have to bear the pain of losing a beloved one again.

  
A few hours later, when an emergency took place.

  
A few hours later, when a Varuga’s attack left wounds on his body that wouldn’t heal without prober medical treatment. Wounds that would mean his death in not even a few hours.

  
The last think that reached his brain was a distressed call of his name, before darkness overtook his senses.

* * *

 

It was still dark when he regained some. “He’s been in there many hours. Does he even leave to sleep?” Was that Hirato? Who was he talking with? And about whom?

  
“You can be happy”, snapped Akari, irritated and stressed. “If Gareki hadn’t acted against your orders Circus would have lost both of them.” And then he heard steps walking out of his room.

  
A gruesome fear griped Yogi’s heart, but he wasn’t able to do anything more than lie there. Listening. Feeling.

  
Feeling a soft, warm hand holding his.

  
He wanted to press back, telling the caring person he was alright. But he couldn’t.

  
For now, he was a prisoner in his own body once more.

* * *

 

Yogi wasn’t sure how much time he kept sleeping, there were just fragments of dialogs that didn’t quite end or sense in his memory… As he thought that the door to his room opened once more.

  
And that made him realize that one thing was always there. The steady warm presence that held his hand.

  
Restless, quick steps entered – Akari as Yogi had learned – stopping at his bed. “You’ve got to drink something.” His voice was firm and criticising as if he spoke with somebody he had had an influence on.

  
“I’m fine”, he heard a voice next to him mumble. A voice he knew all too well, just barely so distressed. Gareki. “I don’t even know why he won’t wake up. He should be fine, I—I don’t think I made a mistake.”

  
“Sometimes patients just need rest, Gareki. I couldn’t have sewn him up any better, don’t beat yourself up about it”, he told Gareki, sounding softer than Yogi had ever heard him. “Now drink a sip, you need some energy and the nightmares you keep having don’t do you any good.”

  
“Thank you…” Maybe that was why Gareki’s voice was so soft. He must be starving. And everything just because Yogi’s eyes were too heavy.

  
But this time he wouldn’t give in to sleep. Not when Gareki needed him. Not now.

* * *

 

He was sitting in his bed later that night, fully awake when he pulled Gareki up on his lap. The teen was sleeping, but he wasn’t sleeping well. Nightmares plaguing his beautiful features. But when Yogi hugged him a little closer, snuggling into the amazing black hair they seemed to disappear.

  
Yogi breathed out in relief and waited.

  
…But eventually he fell asleep with Gareki in his arms once more.

  
The clock struck midnight not long after.

* * *

 

When Gareki woke up, he didn’t know how he ended up as Yogi’s soft toy of all things. Yogi didn’t put much weight on him, but he was snuggled into him, so close, Gareki had do control his instincts or he would be afraid that he would bite.

  
And suddenly Yogi’s eyes opened. Gareki couldn’t remember ever being that relieved, there was still so much he had wanted to tell Yogi about, so so much. He softly bumped his head against Yogi’s neck while he smiled.

  
But Yogi had already seen his eyes. “We should get you fed, before you lose it, Gareki”, he told him compassionate and Gareki’s eyes widened instantly.

  
“I can’t take your blood! Have you any idea how much you lost?!” He scolded him.

  
Yogi shook his head. “Do you have enough control to reach the nearest temple still?”

  
“I’m not going to whore for food, I’m past that stage of my life”, the vampire told him, decided. “I’ll be trying to get to some forest now that I know you’re going to survive.”

  
“No”, Yogi said, eyes narrowed dangerously. “Can you bring me some paper? And a pen? How much time have you left until—“ Yogi broke his sentence there, not wanting to say, ‘until you lose your mind to hunger?’

  
“Two maybe three hours?” Gareki guessed, only then Yogi gasped how long he must have been unconscious. A week, maybe a little bit more.

  
“Then get me paper quickly. I’m going to give you a free meal, or a few, at the temple.”

  
Gareki’s eyes widened in surprise. “That’s possible?”

  
“I’m their goddamn High Lord. I will make it possible. Now hurry!” he ordered and Gareki left the room with quick steps. While the vampire was running the errand, Yogi’s head was racing. What could he write down? There had never been a norm for pleas like these, there never would be.

  
So maybe, no probably, his best try was honesty.

* * *

 

Yogi was free to leave two weeks later.

  
They were long, boring and lonely. The Second Ship had already left, duties had still been there even with a fighter and a doctor less on Ship. Akari didn’t have much time (not that he was craving for Akari’s attention, quite the opposite actually) and the nurses were charmed by him, but in comparison to Gareki boring and human. It wasn’t that Yogi minded humans, but he didn’t like them like that either.

  
In history, Nymphs had rarely fallen in love with humans. Vampires and Gods, sure. Creatures that had round about the same life expectancy than Nymphs. And Yogi wasn’t an exception, he liked vampires.

  
Or maybe he was. Maybe he should say he liked Gareki. But Gareki was a vampire now. And that made his attraction normal.

  
Still, he hadn’t known any better before. He had believed he had been human.

  
But that wasn’t important now.

  
He bowed gracefully, after he had equipped his Circus ID and set off into the fresh sky of the mornings. Freedom embraced him once more.

* * *

 

Yogi took a deep breath before knocking onto the wooden gates.

  
And then he waited. Forcing his breath to stay calm in hope for his heartbeat to slow down. Jealousy was still embedded in his heart.

  
This was the temple, Gareki had fallen in love in after all…

  
Maybe he wouldn’t want to leave with him for the Second Ship now anymore…

  
But Yogi wasn’t able to mourn for his loss anymore when the door opened.

  
A young girl, maybe two years old, with long, straight blond hair and azure blue eyes looked at him. A child. A Nymph child. She looked at him, eyes wide in curiosity. “You’re not a vampire”, she finally told him.

  
Yogi almost cooed. She was adorable. His eyes softened, “You’re right, I’m a Nymph like you”, he told he with a gentle smile and kneeled down in front of her. “What is your name? I’m Yogi.”

  
“It’s Marie!” She told him and giggled softly.

  
Yogi nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, little Marie. Can you let me in? I’m looking for somebody.”

  
She nodded cheerily and he helped her slightly from the outside to open the slightly heavy. When he was inside, he closed the door, just when the cute little girl grabbed his hand and pulled him into the temple. “Mommy will love to meet you!” she told him as she pulled him down to the kitchens.

  
“Marie”, a gentle voice spoke as they entered, “Who was at the gates?”

  
Marie’s voice was proud when she answered, “Yogi-nii-chan was.” And Yogi wondered whether the petit girl knew who she was talking about. “Nii-chan told me he was looking for somebody.” But Yogi surely was impressed at her language skill. Maybe she was just small for her age?

  
The female Nymph turned around, wide-eyed, looking at Yogi for a moment, before bowing deeply. “Forgive me, High Lord, I wasn’t aware you would come today.”

  
Yogi shook his head slightly. “There is nothing to forgive. It is for me to apologize for intruding.” He bowed slightly to show her that his words were honest and not empty.

  
But Marie pulled on his sleeve. “Nii-chan, Nii-chan, what does that mean?”

  
He was slightly surprised and her mother seemed slightly embarrassed at her question. But then he picked her up, thinking how he could explain what ‘High Lord’ meant. Gareki’s voice came to his mind, saying ‘It means he’s the leader of your cult’ in an oddly annoyed tone. “’High Lord’ means that…” He smiled slightly, remembering what Circus had thought he was, “it means I’m the one who takes care of you when Aphrodite-sama can’t.”

  
Her eyes shone in adoration for him for a moment. Her mother came to them and took Marie carefully out of his arms, setting her on the ground. “Go to your aunt and ask her to entertain you for a while, will you, Marie?” And then the little girl disappeared into the corridors. “I take it you’re here for the treasure?” she asked him, smiling at him.

  
“T—treasure? No, I’m not. I wasn’t even aware there was one here.” Her eyes widened in surprise. “I wanted to ask you whether Gareki was still here.”

  
“But isn’t Gareki-sama a treasure?” she inquired and Yogi felt his heart skip a beat. What could Gareki make a treasure to other Nymphs? “Aren’t you aware?” She shook her head softly. “Please follow me, my lord.” And that Yogi did.

  
Though beautifully lit and decorated corridors.

  
Anticipating their meeting, even if it was possibly his last.

  
When she finally stopped mortification almost turned his stomach around. But she opened the door regardless. Not even hesitating a split second, stepping into the room.

  
And Yogi’s breath caught.

  
Gareki was comfortable bedded on a grand bed, curtains framing the windows. The blanket tidily pulled up to his chin, a beautiful dreamcatcher over the bed. A magical one – a…

  
“Gareki-sama”, she spoke softly to the sleeping vampire and Gareki sighed adorably into his pillow before his eyes opened sleepy. “The High Priest has arrived.”

  
Instantly Gareki seemed to be awake. Really awake. “Yogi,” he greeted him, “You’re healthy again. I didn’t receive any word from anybody and then my mobile died and – “ He fell silent when he saw Yogi’s unbelieving expression.

  
“Since when…?” Was everything slipping from Yogi’s tongue. Gareki was dressed tidily, not enough cloth to sweat, but not too less cloth for him to look unbelievable compelling.

  
He heard Gareki swallow. “Five”, he mumbled, “Guess I should have told you?”

  
Yogi shrugged slightly. “You didn’t have the chance then.” He forced a smile.

  
Gareki’s eyebrow raised slightly in disbelieve. “Weeks, idiot, weeks.”

  
And the smile fell off Yogi’s face. No wonder they called Gareki treasure, he thought. Which was probably the only clear thought in his mind right then. “How long?” his voice was hoarse when he asked.

  
“A month today.” Gareki answered immediately.

  
“You’re sixteen.”

  
“I know”, Gareki answered. “I’ve lived these years. But I want to.”

  
Yogi looked at Gareki in surprise. “You—“

  
“Yes. With or without you, I don’t care.” Shakily Yogi’s hand rose and brushed a stray lock behind Gareki’s ear.

  
And Yogi didn’t think when he confessed. “I love you, Gareki. I—“ When Yogi stopped talking, his mind had caught up with him. Telling him that it was stupid and would make things harder—

  
But instead Gareki’s eyes lit up. “I love you too, Yogi. And I guess I should have told you earlier, but… You really knocked me up a few weeks ago and I’m set on raising… her, I guess.”

  
And somehow it fell in place. Gareki’s odd question and demands about bonding and his culture. Why Gareki wasn’t good enough to—

  
Yogi smiled slightly. “Let’s stay together for all eternity, Gareki. Not as friends… well, still friends, but as lovers too. Will you bond with me?”

  
Gareki just looked at him for a few seconds, before answering, “If you’re sure, you want to start a family with me in not so distant future, my answer is yes.”

  
And that was almost so Gareki-like, having demands in a moment like this. Yogi leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss on Gareki’s lips. “I’d love to.”

  
That kiss sealed the start of _their_ eternity.


End file.
